Oh My!
by IronRaven
Summary: What could Kagome be dreaming of? IYKa. One-shot, done, at least for now


Oh My!   
by IronRaven   
editorial assistance by Lachesis-chan and Sabbie-chan. 

Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat, unless you are looking for books. I most defiantly do not own those on the quest for the Shikon no Tama. They, and it, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sama. 

This one gets an R for sensuality. 

--- 

Running her fingers though her hair, Kagome watched the world around her. She felt like she was bathing in the golden sunlight, and as light as the dragonflies that danced over the pond. She leaned her head back, eyes closed, and shook her hair, feeling it dance along her bare back. 

She smiled at the touch of a familiar hand on her shoulder. Strong, taloned fingers gripped her flesh gently, as if afraid to break her. One of those fingers began to stroke her collarbone, while the thumb that went with it ran along her neck. A familiar chuckle came from behind her when she shivered despite the sun. 

"Hmmm...." was all she could say when the other hand rested on the other shoulder. Slowly, tenderly, the long fingers kneaded her flesh, smoothing and relaxing the strains and knots of her life, loosening her shoulders. As the hands drifted towards her neck, she lowered her head, letting him massage her neck. "Inuyasha..." 

Teasing and stroking, he worked his magic along her neck, letting a single talon trace her pulse along the length of her throat with feather lightness. As his fingers moved lower along her spine, he pushed gently, coaxing her to lay face down in the fragrant grasses. She moaned gently as his fingers worked out, across her shoulder blades, tickling her deep within as his fingers kneaded every muscle in her back. 

Crossing her arms before her, she rested her face on them, smiling as he knelt over her, straddling the backs of her thighs. As his hands tickled the small of her back, she felt his lips moving aside her hair, then the press of his lips on the nape of her neck. She giggled involuntarily as his fingers danced over her sides, making her squirm. 

As his hands moved over her lower back, she relaxed further, while he kissed down her back. When he reached the small of her back, he teased her, letting his long white mane stroke her skin, before gently nipping her at that sensitive hollow. The feel of his teeth on her flesh, his necklace dangling on her tailbone, made her gasp. 

Gently rolling her over, his hands ran over her belly, tenderly stroking her ribs. His tongue never ceased to surprise her. So soft and tender, not like a dog's at all, and very, very welcome as he dipped it into her navel.... 

--- 

"Oooohhhhh...." 

Shippou clung to Miroku's side, his eyes wide. "Is she sick?" 

Glaring at the monk, Sango silenced him as he started to open his mouth. Shaking her head, the huntress smiled gently at the kit. "She's just having a dream." Rummaging in the small mountain of equipment, some useful, some not, that Kagome always brought with her, Sango found an empty water bottle. "She might be thirsty when she wakes up, why don't you go fill it." 

"You sure she'll be ok?" Another soft moan came from the miko. Her face shone with a light sheen of sweat, and she smelt, well, different. Not in a bad way, just not a way the boy knew. With a nervous hand, he took the vessel of bounceable glass, and made his way to the stream. When he looked over his shoulder, Sango was glaring at Miroku. 

"What? Sango-sama, I was merely going to tell him what is 'wrong' with Kagome." A snort from the taijya and the hanyou shut him up. 

"Right, bozou, and what else will you tell him. He asks enough questions as it is, and repeats everything he hears." Faintly blushing, Inuyasha looked past the fire lit circle, trying to block out the noises from below. He had moved to this tree shortly after she started having her dream, and everything was starting to annoy him, like biting down on steel. "Would someone wake that wench up?!" 

"They say that you should never wake someone from a dream, but if I must, I must." Sighing theatrically, Miroku started to stand, only to be sent back to the ground by Hairikitsu. He at least had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed his swelling head under the killing glares of his friends. 

Sango started to reach out for her friend, to shake her awake, but stopped. In fact, everything stopped. "Ohhhhh, Innuuyyaashhaaa...." 

Sango blushed and giggled, while Miroku smirked. The hanyou in question, however, was blushing redder than his clothes, his eyes almost as wide as his mouth. Quite stunned, he was unable to maintain his balance, and fell from the tree. _She's dreaming about me. About me and her, and oh, Kami!_

Unable to stand it anymore, Sango lunged towards her friend, shaking her hard enough to make sure she woke up almost instantly. "Kagome, wake up." The huntress glanced over her shoulder, withering her male friends. "And you two, shut up. She'll be embarrassed enough!" 

The monk tried to keep his face straight, but failed. Inuyasha hadn't blinked since he fell from the tree, and his blush only got worse. Sango wasn't sure if he was breathing. When she looked back at Kagome, the younger girl was starting to stir. "Hmmmm... is it morning already?" 

"No, wench, you were talking in your sleep!" Finding his mouth usable again, Inuyasha used it. Pushing himself up from the ground, he jumped back into the tree, muttering. 

"What was I dreaming about?" Looking at her friends, she scratched behind her ear lazily. "Anything important?" 

Pausing to whack Miroku, Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome whispered back. With his sensitive ears, they may as well have been talking to Inuyasha. He promptly fell from the tree again, landing on the returning Shippou. "Hey! Get off, Inuyasha!" 

He wasn't aware of being sat. All he really was aware of was an echo inside his suddenly silent head. _'Why did you wake me up? I was enjoying it.'_

--- 

Author's notes:   
Ah, uhmm, errr, yeah..... 


End file.
